moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror
Category:FilmsCategory:Children of the Corn/Films | directed by = Ethan Wiley | written by = Ethan Wiley | produced by = Alex Epstein Jeffrey Kurz Jeff Geoffray Walter Josten | music by = Paul Rabjohns | cinematography = David Lewis | edited by = Peter Devaney Flanagan | distributed by = Dimension Films Blue Rider Pictures | release date(s) = June 21st, 1998 | mpaa rating = | running time = 83 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $1,650,000 IMDB; Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998); Box office & business; Budget. | gross revenue = | preceded by = Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) | followed by = Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (1999) }} Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror is an American independent horror film of the occult thriller subgenre. It is the fifth installment in the Children of the Corn film series and was written and directed by Ethan Wiley. The film was produced by Blue Rider Pictures and released direct-to-video by Dimension Films on June 21st, 1998. Plot Cast Appearances * Bartender * Children * Deputy * Farmer * Divinity Falls * Axe * Chainsaw * Pitchfork * Meat hook * Scythe * Sickle * Cult * Dead animals * Dogs * Falling from a great height * Head injury * Hotel * Impalement * Mild profanity * Mutilation * Slit throat * Smoking * Stabbing * Student Notes * Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998), Children of the Corn: Fields of Terror, Children of the Corn 5, and Children of the Corn V all redirect to this page. "Cotc 5" may also be used as a shortcut to this page. * Production on Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror began in July of 1997. IMDB; Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998); Box office & business; Filming dates. * Actress Eva Mendes is credited as Eva Mendez in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "In a deserted town... The terror continues!" * This movie marks the film debut of actress Eva Mendez. * Actor Alexis Arquette is also known for playing would-be Goth punk Damien Baylock in the horror film Bride of Chucky, also released in 1998. Some time following the film, Alexis underwent sexual reassignment treatment and is now a woman. See also * Children of the Corn: Fields of Terror * Children of the Corn: Fields of Terror images * Children of the Corn: Fields of Terror miscellaneous External Links * * * * Children of the Corn V at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Characters who are shot to death; Characters who are stabbed to death; Characters who fall to their deaths; Characters who have their throats slit ---- Category:Dimension Films Category:Blue Rider Pictures Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:1990s/Films Category:1998/Films Category:June, 1998/Films Category:C/Films Category:Ethan Wiley/Director Category:Ethan Wiley/Writer Category:Alex Epstein/Associate producer Category:Jeff Geoffray/Producer Category:Walter Josten/Producer Category:Jeffrey Kurz/Executive producer Category:Paul Rabjohns/Composer Category:David Lewis/Cinematographer Category:Peter Devaney Flanagan/Editor